Through the years - A CarsliseOC
by SimplyRosalie
Summary: Mila Harries life was average, until a brief encounter with Doctor Cullen. Will her life ever be the same? Set in the early 1900s. T for Abuse & Mild Violence


**_A/_****_N: _**Hello readers, this story will start before twilight (85 years to be exact) & a Carlisle/OC. The story will be based on the human/vampire life of Mila Harries, . There will be no Esme in this story, I respect her too much for Carlisle to cheat on her, divorce her or just kill her off. ALTHOUGH you may see some resemblances between Mila and Esme's human life. Without me spoiling anymore here is the first chapter, enjoy :)  
**  
Disclaimers:** I sadly do not own twilight

* * *

_When I was younger, I wished on shooting stars._  
_I wished that my life would be perfect in every way._  
_I soon realised nobodies life was perfect and I wasn't going to be any different._

**Mila's POV**

Life growing up in the early 1900's was good. Our family was well off considering the depression that happened around us. We always had enough food on our plates and money for necessities. We lived in a big house, not far from the city of Detroit. My father worked long hours in the world of banking while my mother stayed at home. I had two brothers, William and Robert to keep me company. Overall I had a very happy childhood

My teenage years were very fun, I would spend most of my time reading, singing and hanging out with my friends. We would attend many festivals and parties.  
My father had made me take piano lessons, which I was good at. I had had a real love for classical music and I knew how to cook and knit.

At the age of 16, I fell out of a tree resulting in a broken wrist. my mother had rung up a doctor to take a look at it. My usual doctor was out of town at the time so there was a new doctor taking his place. The news about town was that he had a kind heart and he looked like a movie star. All at the age of 23

After about 20 minutes, I heard a knock on the door. My mother went to answer it.

"Hello Mrs Harries, I am Doctor Cullen." said a manly voice.  
"Hello doctor, Mila is just in the other room" mother said. "Follow me."

My mother and doctor Cullen walked through the door.

I know knew what everyone was talking about, he was very handsome with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and a smile that could melt any girls heart including mine.

"I shall just leave you's to it." my mother said whilst exiting the room.

"Hello, I am doctor Cullen, you must be miss harries?" He asked, knocking me out of my gaze.  
After a few of awkward seconds, I replied "Hello doctor, yes that's me."

My heart beat started to rise and the blood in my veins started to boil.

"So, what happened?" he smiled, while examining my wrist.  
"I was messing about with a few of my friends and I fell from a tree." I said in embarrassment.  
"A simple accident?" he asked.  
"yes." I replied.

We stared into each others eyes, smiling at each other.

"So, how long are you going to be in town for?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Until Doctor Morrie comes back." he replied. "so about 4 days."  
"So soon?" I said.  
"Sadly, I travel around a lot now a days." he said in his smooth, velvety voice.

"Well I insist you go to the jazz festival then, it is in 2 days." I advised. "it is a lot of fun!"  
"I don't know." he answered.  
"You must." I stated. "Please, you would enjoy it."  
"I will see." he smiled.

I grinned, inside my head I was partying.

"Well, you have a broken wrist but nothing too serious." he smiled. "I will just bandage it up and then it should be healed in around 3 weeks."  
"Thank you ever so much doctor." I grinned.

My mother came back into the room, she was talking to the doctor.

"Well, I better be off." he announced.  
"Thank you again, doctor." my mother said. "What do you say Mila?"  
"Thanks'" I smirked.

"Just doing my job." he replied with a smile.  
"Stay clear of tree's." he teased.  
"I will, don't forget about the festival." I answered.

My mother lead him out. "What a day." I thought to myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two days had past and I was getting ready for the festival.  
All that was in my head was the doctor.

I picked out a lovely floral dress and did my hair. I was attending the festival with my brother Robert and his fiancé, as my friends were busy and my parents never really had a thing for jazz festivals. We made our way to Detroit and arrived right when it started.

The music was fantastic, I never heard such art. My preferred genre of music would have been Classical but this changed it.  
Robert and his girl was already up dancing. I just sat at the table cheering them on, looking around for a certain person you already know.

About 1 hour in, He walked through the gate. He was wearing the most perfect suit, fancier than any other average mans but again casual.  
He looked about for a couple of seconds then spotted me, he walked over. "Hello miss Harries." he greeted with his smooth, velvety voice.

"Hello Doctor." I smiled. "You came."  
"Yes, I decided to come." he replied. "Call me Carlisle by the way."  
"Okay, call me Mila then." I smirked.

"Would you care to dance Mila?" he smiled, holding out his hand.  
"Of coarse." I excepted, grabbing his hand.

We walked over to the dance floor and found a empty space. we started dancing together.

"So, how long have you been a doctor?" I asked, making conversation.  
"A while." he answered.  
"You look so young." I said in a confused tone.  
"Looks may be deceiving." he grinned.

"What job would you like to have?" he asked.  
"I have always wanted to be a teacher, but now to think about it I don't know." I replied.  
"You are young, you have many options and opportunities." he smiled.

We continued dancing. Again we looked into each others eyes, this time his eyes looked different, they were very black.  
I wish I could have froze time, the scene was so perfect.

we got closer and closer, our lips only inches apart. the blood in my veins started to boil as our lips touched.  
A frenzy of thoughts started inside me, how could this be happening? how could this be happening to me? such a beautiful man kissing a 16 year old girl.  
before I knew it our connection broke, he let go of my hip.

"I have to go, I am ever so sorry." he said.  
"But.. but you cant." I stuttered as he stormed off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CARSLISE POV  
**  
'What have I done?!' I thought to myself.  
A monster like me has fallen for a 16 year old girl. Never mind the difficulty It is not to drink her blood.

I ran off back to the cottage I was staying in. Thoughts pouring into my head

'I have to leave, get out of town." I thought to myself.  
I packed up my things at lightening speed

I left the empty cottage with my things and headed towards the town train station.  
I waited for around 2 hours but then, the train to Illinois finally came.

Before stepping on the train, I whispered to myself, 'Sorry Mila, sorry for the pain."

* * *

Okay guys, this is the end of the chapter. what do you think? should I even write a next chapter? if so, 10 favourites and I will post the next chapter!  
for the people wondering, the song Mila and Carlisle danced to was 'I Ain't Got Nobody' by Spencer Williams (1915) Also, please take the time to review, I love hearing feedback! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
